


Distant

by AmellyWoodHa



Category: Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmellyWoodHa/pseuds/AmellyWoodHa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy.Im worried he's going over the edge,I will protect my brother with my life,even if I turn into a demon.I mean yeah,I'll be a demon.But he's the only thing I got right now..."</p><p>"My story?" <br/>"M-m-my story?"<br/>"I'll tell you my story."<br/>"I'll tell you everything"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun Won't Rise Till'Tomorrow

Every one wants happiness,No one wants pain,But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain...

"Heya Sammy I'm home" I say as I walk into the our new house,cell as you may say it."Sam!" I yell out."In here" he yells back.I walk into the kitchen and see him by the sink ,blood everywhere. "What's going o-" I start to say as he interrupts.   
"Don't worry dean" he sighs.   
"Its not mine" I walk over to him.  
"I just thought I'd make dinner"   
He says and I give him a peck on the lips."awh you don't have to do that honey" I look into his eyes."i-I wanted to have a romantic night" he replies.  
"Oh honey, I'm down for you anytime" I reply. " but since you already started..." I trail off.   
"But After we're done eating I'm having you all to myself.." I wink as I sit at the table."That's the plan" he replies.

Sam has been always my reason to love without him, I'd have nothing.


	2. As Long As You Love Me

Don't tell me the sky's the  
Limit when there are   
Footprints on the moon.

I walk into the room.All eyes on me.  
"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT!?" I yell.Sam walks up next to me.  
"Be calm" he whispers and puts his hands on my shoulders.  
"They're just jealous,okay?" I shake my head."Right sammy.Lets get this over with." I smile slightly. "Today is going to be about catching a demon" The teacher says and I sigh.Me and Sammy  
Already learned this stuff as kids.  
Put salt lines by the door and windows,stay in a salt circle, holy water.Ha been there,Done it.  
As we were starting class,Castiel walks in and sits next to me.  
"Wha-Why are you here?" I ask and scrunch up my face "and why do you smell like that!" Cas turns to me.  
"For class and aren't hunters suppose to stink??" I just stare at him holding my hand over my nose. "Cas you can't even shoot a gun!And why do you need to hunt when you have powers????"   
"I-" he starts but shuts up when Sam comes over to us. "He-Hi sam" he stutters. I laugh because of his crush on sam,sam is taken already.If only he knew..."hi cas" Sam says and smiles.  
"You know,dean didn't wanna come here" Sam says taking a seat between me and cas." he thinks there's nothing they can't teach we don't already know"  
I gape "those weren't my EXACT words". "I just don't think I need anymore practicing" I say quietly.  
"Hey cas" Sam says."would you wanna go to dinner at our house?" He ask  
"I'll cook" Cas stares into space for a second. "Uhh sure what time?" Cas ask.  
"Around 8" Sam replies. " See you there" Castiel whispers and I roll my eyes " Really?"  
This.Is.Going.To.Be.A.Long.Night.

I hear a knock on the door.  
"Cas!" I yell."cant you just poof in here?" I grunt and get up to open the door.And he's not there.As I turn around he pops in in front of me.  
"CAS!" I yell. "Don't scare me like that!" I take a deep breath."Sam Is in the kitchen." I say and he follows me in there. "Heyyy sam" he awkwardly whispers. "Hey cas, you okay?" Sam turns around and says.   
"Better than okay" Cas answers as he sits at the table."Cas can I talk to you?"   
I go. "Sure..?" He says and I take him to the living room." Do you like umm" I say " like Sam?" I had to be sure of it.  
"U-mm-u-hh" he stutters. "W-Why?"  
"Do you?" I whisper. "Uh yes.." he looks down."dont tell him please" cas pleads. i sigh " fine okay I won't tell."  
"Dinner is ready!" Sammy yells.  
i smirk slightly.The hell I won't.


End file.
